Ice Hot Fire Cold
by Aidualc
Summary: Drei Tage nachdem der Krieg im Sieg für die Seite des Lichts endete, ließ Harry die Zaubererwelt hinter sich, in dem Moment, wo er seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte, um niemals zurückzukehren. Hermine sendet Draco um ihn zu finden. Und Draco findet ihn, tief in den Adirondack Bergen des Bundesstaates New York, am Abend eines der schlimmsten Schneestürme des Jahrhunderts.
1. Prolog

**Ice Hot Fire Cold**

_**Autorin:**_ Lady Bahiya

_**Link:**_ HP Fandom

_**Inhalt:**_ Drei Tage nachdem der Krieg mit einem Sieg für die Seite des Lichts endete, ließ Harry die Zauberwelt, in dem Moment, wo er seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte hinter sich, um niemals zurückzukehren. Hermine sendet Draco um ihn zu finden. Und Draco findet ihn, tief in den Adirondack Bergen des Bundesstaates New York, am Vorabend eines der schlimmsten Schneestürme des Jahrhunderts.

_**Warnungen:**_ OOC, Gewalt, Slash, Angst

_**Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Kapitel 1 Prolog

Er hatte gedacht, dass er an diesem Tag sterben würde. Der Tod war so lange ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen, dass er nicht länger Angst davor hatte. Ron und Hermine waren geschockt von der Änderung seiner Einstellung.

„Sicher **willst** du nicht sterben, Harry?" hatte Hermine ihn gefragt.

„Sei nicht albern, Hermine!" schrie er zurück, „Wenn es vom Schicksal bestimmt ist, dass ich sterbe, dann auf meine Art und Weise und nicht die dieses Psychopaten." Dies ließ sie ziemlich schnell verstummen, was sicher nicht einfach war.

Es geschah drei Tage vor ihrem Abschluss. Nur er und Old Voldy, wie es vorherzusehen war.

Wie ein Tennisball, der während eines Wimbledon Turniers hin und her über das Netz springt, flogen Zauber, Verwünschungen und Flüche zwischen ihnen.

An einem Punkt hatte Voldemort einen Glückstreffer und traf Harry mit einem Beinklammer-Spruch. Aber Harry war darauf vorbereitet.

Im Sommer zuvor hatten Fred und George erfolgreich eine neue Variante der Stinkbombe getestet. Nur brachte diese das Opfer dazu unkontrollierbar zu lachen, bis ein Gegenzauber ausgesprochen wurde. Sie hatten Harry drei Gratisexemplare gegeben, da er theoretisch ihr Boss war (aber Harry nutzte dies nicht gegen sie). Harry hatte sie in seine Umhangtaschen gesteckt und vergessen.

Betend steckte er seine Hand in seine Tasche und lächelte fast, als er die Bomben dort noch fand. Er zog eine hervor und warf sie zu Voldemorts Füßen, wo sie sofort mit Neon-Pinkem Licht explodierte.

Als der Rauch sich verzog, rollte sich Voldemort auf dem Boden herum und lachte über etwas Belanglosen. Er konnte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab heben.

Nun sollte festgehalten werden, dass, während Fred und George neue Artikel erfanden, Hermine damit beschäftigt war Voldemorts Schwächen zu erforschen. Sie fand heraus, dass Voldemorts Magie aufgrund seiner Verbindung zur schwarzen Magie so stark war, dass in keine Art Magie ihn töten konnte.

Am Ende brauchte es nur eine ‚Weasley`s Laughing Booger Bomb' und eine Kugel aus einer gewöhnlichen Muggel-Pistole direkt zwischen den Augen Voldemorts um es endgültig zu beenden.

Die zweitägige Feier, die folgte, brachte Harry manchmal dazu sich selbst mit dem Avada Kedavra belegen zu wollen. Minister Fudge (warum der Mann immer noch im Amt war, fragte sich jeder) bestand darauf, dass Harry an jeder sozialen Veranstaltung, Dinner und Gedenkveranstaltung teilnahm … nicht zu vergessen die Reden und Interviews und die zahlreichen Zauberer und Hexen, die „Den Retter" einfach nur berühren wollten, von denen die Hälfte ihn unanständig begrabschten, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit bot. Es machte ihn krank und sehr, sehr verbittert.

Das Fest wurde mit der Abschluss-Zeremonie und dem Dinner des siebten Jahrgangs verbunden. Das Dinner, an dem Minister Fudge wollte, dass Harry eine weitere dumme Rede hielt.

Harry war Fudge und der Zauberwelt im Allgemeinen überdrüssig. Er sehnte sich nach Frieden und Abgeschiedenheit, eben Normalität.

Und so machte Harry am Morgen der Zeremonie seine Runde zu all seinen Freunden und Lehrern und hielt seine kleinen Auf Wiedersehen-Reden (obwohl diese das nicht wussten). Er kam sogar kurz in der Schlangengrube vorbei um sich bei Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape zu verabschieden (sehr zu deren Schock). Dann kehrte er zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm und packte all seine Sachen, schrumpfte seinen Koffer und seinen Feuerblitz und stopfte beides in die Taschen seines Umhangs. Er sagte Hedwig, dass er sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause treffen würde und schickte sie vor.

Sobald er sein Zeugnis erhalten hatte und die Zeremonie beendet war, verschwand er schnell auf dem Gelände, ungesehen. Sobald er die Anti-Apparier-Zauber der Schule überwunden hatte, apparierte Harry in seine unbekannte, aber sehr willkommene Zukunft …


	2. 6 Januar 1998 … ein Jahr später

Kapitel 2 6. Januar 1998 … ein Jahr später

Draco Malfoy fror.

Es war nicht die zurückhaltende, unerreichbare, ausdrucklose, gleichgültige Art der Kälte. Das war eine betäubende, frostige, eisige, „sich wünschenlieber im sonnigen Australien zu sein, anstatt sich hier den Arsch abzufrieren" Art der Kälte.

Man würde so frieren, wenn man dumm genug war, um bei Temperaturen unter null auf einem Besen zu fliegen.

Draco war nicht dumm.

Aber das war Ansichtssache.

„Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte er, als eine Druckwelle des kalten Winterwindes ihn fast von seinem Besen schlug. „Wenn ich Granger sehe, werde ich sie mit meinen bloßen Händen erwürgen. Mich verflucht noch mal nach Amerika zu schicken um nach dem Goldjungen zu suchen! ‚Aber Draco … ich habe Hedwig das letzte Mal, als sie eine Nachricht brachte, mit einem Verfolgungszauber belegt und ihren gesamten Weg zurück in die Staaten verfolgt. New York, um genau zu sein.' Warum würde Potter überhaupt erst in die Staaten gehen?", raunte er sich selbst zu.

Er sprach einem Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber auf sich, als unter die Wolken herabsank, damit er vom Muggel-Radar nicht entdeckt werden würde. Dann sah er auf die Karte, die Hermine ihm gegeben hatte. Der Verfolgungszauber auf Hedwig funktionierte immer noch und er folgte dem markierten Weg, den die Karte ihm anbot.

Viel zu schnell landete er in dem kleinen Ort Lake Placid, mitten im Herz der Adirondack Berge von New York gelegen. Er schrumpfte schnell seinen Besen und stopfte ihn in die Tasche seiner Winterjacke. Dann ging er los und suchte nach jemandem, der ihm helfen würde.

Er fand einen Imbiss und sein Magen knurrte, ihn daran erinnernd, dass er seit dem Frühstück nicht gegessen hatte. Er bestellte eine dampfende Tasse heiße Schokolade und einen Cheeseburger mit Fritten. Als die Kellnerin mit seiner Bestellung zurückkehrte, entschied er herauszufinden, ob irgendjemand Harry gesehen hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mir sagen können, wo ich diesen Mann finden kann." Er zog ein Muggelfoto von Harry Potter hervor, dass Professor Snape vom älteren Creevey-Bruder ‚geliehen' hatte. Die Kellnerin studierte es für einen Augenblick, bevor sie zu lächeln begann.

„Sie suchen also nach Mr Evans?"

Evans? Das passt murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Ja, das ist er. Wissen Sie, wo ich ihn finden könnte?"

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ich bin ein alter Schulkamerad von ihm. Ich habe seit seinem Jahr nichts von ihm gesehen oder gehört und ich wollte sicherstellen, dass es ihm gut geht", erklärte er. _Und wenn ich zurück nach England komme, wasche ich mir meinen Mund mit Seife aus_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Warten Sie eine Sekunde." Die Kellnerin drehte sich um, um über ihre Schulter einem der anderen Tischgäste zuzurufen. „Hey Sam?" Ein Kerl schaute zu ihr auf, ein großer Koloss von einem Mann in einem rot-schwarz-karierten Mantel und einer orangen Kappe auf dem Kopf.

„Jah, Barb?"

„Bringst du heute Morgen Harry seinen Nachschub?"

„Jah. Ich will hoch und wieder zurück sein, bevor dieser Sturm eintrifft. Warum?"

„Kannst du diesen Typ mit hoch nehmen? Er ist ein alter Schulkamerad."

„Freu mich drauf. Lass mich nur meinen Kaffee trinken und meine Zeitung fertig lesen."

„Danke, Sir", nickte Draco, erfreut, dass er so große Fortschritte machte. Er dankte der Kellnerin für ihre Hilfe indem er ihr ein großzügiges Trinkgeld hinterließ.

Er folgte Sam nach draußen zu seinem Truck und sobald er den Sicherheitsgurt angelegt hatte, trat Sam aufs Gas und fuhr los. Draco hatte solche Angst. Er war noch nie zuvor in einem Auto gewesen. Aber Sam wusste, was er tat und navigierte sie die Berge hinauf. Draco konnte nicht anders als die Landschaft zu bewundern. Alles war mit Schnee bedeckt. Er erhaschte sogar einen Blick auf ein Reh.

„Wie gut kennen Sie Harry, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte Sam. Draco sah ihn an.

„Wir sind sieben Jahre zusammen auf ein Internat gegangen. Wir haben uns nicht immer verstanden, aber in den letzten beiden Jahren tolerierten wir einander. Ich bin eigentlich auf Wunsch eines gemeinsamen Freundes zuhause hier."

„Ah." Sam nickte. Draco sah auf den Rücksitz und sah ein Dutzend Kartons.

„Was ist das alles?"

„Nachschub für Harry."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Harry kommt sehr selten in die Stadt und er zahlt mir einen netten Betrag, damit ich ihm Lebensmittel und andere notwendigen Dinge bringe. Heute bringe ich ihm auch einen gasbetriebenen Generator."

„Wofür?"

„Es kommt ein schwerer Schneesturm auf uns zu und sobald dieser eintrifft, wird er eingeschneit sein."

„Oh."

„Da sind wir!" Sam umrundete eine Baumgruppe und stoppte. Draco schaute zum Fenster hinaus und sein Blick landete auf einer großen Ranch-ähnlichen Hütte, umrahmt von Bäumen. Mit dem Schnee, der alles bedeckte, sah es aus wie eine Szene auf einer der Postkarten, die Hermines Büro im Ministerium schmückten. „Hilf mir diese Sachen rein zutragen." Es war keine Bitte. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge und kletterte aus dem Truck.

Er folgte Sam den Weg hinauf, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein großer gelber Knäuel heraus schoss. Draco lies beinah den Karton fallen, den er trug.

„Runter, Zeus!" kam der scharfe Befehl, als der Hund, ein gelber Labrador, Sam ansprang. Der Hund gehorchte sofort. Harry stand auf der Veranda und beobachtete wie Sam und sein mysteriösen Partner seine Sachen brachten.

„Hey, Harry. "

„Hi, Sam", grüßte Harry. Draco blieb hinter den Kisten versteckt. „Wer ist der neue Kerl?"

„Hab ihn in der Stadt aufgelesen. Sagte, dass er nach dir sucht. Also hab ich ihn mitgebracht. Nun, dein Generator und extra Brennstoff sind auf der Veranda und ich und Maize werden unsere CB-Funkgeräte rund um die Uhr anhaben. Du hast genug zu essen, Wasser und alles andere?"

„Ja. Ich habe aufgestockt seit ich letzte Woche den Bericht über den Sturm gehört habe."

„Gut. Ich werde besser gehen, bevor mich die Hausherrin killt. Begib dich nicht in Gefahr, Harry."

„Du auch nicht, Sam"

„Schön dich getroffen zu haben, Kumpel" sagte Sam zu Draco, welcher sich immer noch hinter den Kisten versteckte. Draco hob eine behandschuhte Hand und winkte. Dann war Sam weg.

Harry beobachtete sein Verschwinden mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln. Sam war ein großartiger Kerl, fast wie eine Vater-Figur für Harry und er bewunderte ihn dafür.

Seufzend rief Harry Zeus herein, bevor er die Tür schloss und verriegelte. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem unangekündigten Gast um.

„Hallo, Malfoy" grinste Harry. Überrascht trat Draco hinter den Kisten vor.

„Wie wusstest du, dass ich es war?"

„Dein Eau de Cologne hat dich verraten", erzählte ihm Harry. „Was machst du hier? Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Hermine hat mich geschickt."

„Das passt." Er blickte finster und begann die Kisten auszupacken.

„Sie war besorgt um dich. Sie und Ron, beide."

„Gut für sie", schnappte er zurück. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er dachte Harry würde glücklich darüber sein zu wissen, dass sich seine Freunde um ihn sorgten. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Hermine hat einen Verfolgungszauber auf Hedwig gelegt, als du das letzte Mal einen Brief geschickt hast."

„Diese Bitch!" knurrte er und überraschte Draco damit.

„Potter, was ist los? Warum all die Wut?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich nicht gefunden werden will. Warum geht das nicht in ihren Dickschädel?"

„Sie ist ein Gryffindork." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie kann nicht verstehen, dass ich in der Zauberwelt weder leben noch atmen oder trinken möchte."

„Dann erklär es mir."

„Es war immer ‚Harry mach dies, Harry mach das, Harry wird eine Rede halten, oh Harry kann ich ein Kind von dir haben.' Es war krank! Und es ging mir verdammt auf die Nerven. Als ich Voldy tötete, tat ich es, weil ich mein Leben zurück haben wollte das Leben, das mir verwehrt worden war seit ich ein Jahr alt war. Aber Hermine sprang auf den Zug des Ministeriums auf. Und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht besser als Percy Weasley sei. Daraus folgt der Grund, warum ich auch nicht mit Ron spreche. Und warum, verdammt noch mal, erkläre ich dir das? Du solltest einfach so bald wie möglich zurück nach Hause gehen, Malfoy."

„Das habe ich vor. Ich habe Granger gesagt, dass ich dich finden würde, dir sagen, dass sie dich sucht und dann nach Hause gehen würde."

„Und wie sieht dein Plan aus das auszuführen? Zurück zur Stadt laufen? Es sind unter null Grad hier draußen."

„Ich habe meinen Besen."

„Du wirst erfrieren, bevor du an den Bäumen vorbei bist, du dämlicher Idiot", merkte Harry an. „Im Fall, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast, da kommt ein Sturm auf uns zu. Du könntest dort draußen sterben."

„Ich werde das Risiko eingehen." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht noch jemand wird für mich sterben, Draco" erklärte Harry. Das erschreckte Draco. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry jemals seinen Vornamen sagte und ohne Bösartigkeit. „Ich habe ein zusätzliches Schlafzimmer. Du kannst diese Nacht hier schlafen und am Morgen abreisen."

„Danke Po-Harry."

„Wie auch immer", sagte Harry und beließ es dabei.

„Kann ich deinen Floh-Anschluss benutzen? Ich möchte meine Mum wissen lassen, dass es mir gut geht."

„Du könntest … wenn ich einen hätte" erwiderte Harry. „Als ich sagte, dass ich keinen Teil der Zauberwelt haben möchte, meinte ich es. Kein Flohen, überhaupt keine Möglichkeit mit jemandem zu kommunizieren, außer per Eule und ich riskiere nicht Hedwigs Leben für dich oder irgendjemand sonst." Draco warf niedergeschlagen seine Hände hoch.

„Du zauberst aber noch, oder?" fragte Draco verwundert.

„Ich bin nicht völlig hirnlos, du Depp." Harry blickte finster und deutete auf das Zauberstab-Holster, das an der Innenseite seines Unterarmes befestigt war.

„Oh." Harry fuhr fort seinen Nachschub auszupacken und wegzuräumen. Eine unbehagliche Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen. Draco versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und scheiterte.

„Du bist wahrscheinlich müde. Komm mit. Ich zeige dir, wo du schlafen kannst." Schläfrig nickend folgte Draco Harry die Treppen hinaus.

Einige der Türen des Stockwerkes standen offen und Draco nahm sich die Zeit sich den Inhalt jedes Zimmers anzuschauen. Er stoppte, als er zu dem kam, was offensichtlich Harrys Zimmer war. Ein großes Himmelbett dominierte den Raum, aber was Draco überraschte war die Tatsache, dass die Farbwahl ausgesprochen slytherin war dunkles Grün, Silber und Schwarz.

„Hast deine Slytherin-Seite entdeckt, Harry?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Harry knallte die Tür zu.

„Sei nicht so neugierig, Malfoy." Harry blickte finster. „Ich habe keine Probleme damit dich draußen in der Kälte schlafen zu lassen."

„Entschuldige. Salazars Zähne! Sei nicht so mürrisch.

„Dann halt deine spitze Nase aus Dingen, die dich nichts angehen", warf Harry zurück. Sie hielten an, Harry öffnete eine weitere Tür und geleitete Draco hinein. Es gab ein extragroßes Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers und alle Dekorationen und Möbelstücke waren mitternachtsblau.

„Ravenclaw? Lass mich raten … du hast auch Hufflepuff- und Gryffindor-Zimmer", grinste er. Harry Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich zu einem nicht beschreibbaren Ausdruck.

„Ich werde dich wecken, wenn das Abendessen fertig ist", sagte Harry und schlug die Tür auf seinem Weg nach draußen hinter sich zu. Er wunderte sich, was den Goldjungen störte. Draco nahm seine Reisetasche aus seiner Tasche um sie wieder zu vergrößern und fiel auf das Bett. In sehr kurzer Zeit war er eingeschlafen.

Harry sah zweimal nach ihm, aber Draco war so müde, dass er nicht aufwachte.

Er sieht aus wie ein Engel, wenn er schläft, sinnierte Harry als er Draco beobachtete. Der Blonde hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich zuzudecken. Harry holte ein zusätzliches Federbett und legte es über Dracos schlafenden Körper. Er zauberte das Licht aus, ging sicher, dass das Feuer im Kamin ordentlich brannte und ging dann selbst ins Bett.

_Er wird morgen früh nach Hause gehen und du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen. _Dachte er, als er sich seinen Pyjama anzog. Er war zu rastlos um zu schlafen und entschied sich etwas zu lesen. Zeus sprang neben ihn auf das Bett und legte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz in der Nähe von Harrys Hand. Harry streichelte abwesend das weiche Fell, während er in seinem Buch versank.

Er schlief ein, als es draußen gerade zu graupeln und zu schneien begann …


	3. 7 Januar

Kapitel 3 7. Januar

Draco öffnete seine Augen und sah sich desorientiert um. Als er sich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte, ließ er sich stöhnend wieder ins Kissen fallen.

„Scheiß Gryffindors", jammerte er. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit seinen Finger durch sein Haar. Da bemerkte er, wie still es war. Nicht im Haus, sondern draußen. Er schmiss die Bettdecke weg (_woher war sie gekommen_, fragte er sich) und ging zum Fenster. Er schaute kurz und seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Er rannte aus dem Raum und fiel dabei beinahe über seinen Besen.

Harry hatte einen angenehmen Traum. Er saß hoch über dem Quidditchfeld auf seinem Besen und flog gemütlich Loopings und im ZickZack. Aber dann änderte sich der Traum. Eine riesige, männliche, manikürte Hand erschien aus dem Himmel, landete auf seiner Schulter und schüttelte ihn heftig. Jemand rief seinen Namen.

„Wa…?" murmelte Harry und bemerkte, dass ihm nicht länger der Luxus des Ausschlafens vergönnt war.

„Potter, wach verdammt noch mal endlich auf!" schrie jemand in sein Ohr. Ächzend öffnete Harry seine Augen und suchte die Herkunft seines Ärgernisses. Draco starrte ihn an und sah … verängstigt aus?

„Was zum Teufel, Malfoy! Ich habe geschlafen!"

„Das habe ich gemerkt du Idiot. Irgendetwas geht draußen vor sich!" Draco ergriff Harrys Arm und zog ihn aus seinem Bett. Harry hatte genug Verstand seine Brille zu schnappen und sie sich aufzusetzen, bevor Draco ihn gegen das Fensterbrett drückte. Sich fragend, was Draco wollte, schaute Harry zum Fenster hinaus.

Alles war in eine dichte Schneedecke verhüllt.

Die Bäume über seiner Hütte waren so vereist, dass sie gefährlich nah über dem Boden hingen. Er erblickte die Front seines Schneemobiles, genauso mit Schnee bedeckt.

Er schob Draco aus dem Weg und ging um das Radio neben seinem Bett anzuschalten.

„… _Wissenschaftler nennen ihn den verheerendsten Schneesturm, der New York in mehr als einem Jahrhundert heimgesucht hat. Die Anwohner werden gebeten in der Wärme ihres Hauses zu bleiben. Wenn Sie keine Heizung haben, sind Sie angewiesen so schnell sie können eine der eingerichteten Unterkünfte aufzusuchen. Wenn Sie sich nach draußen wagen müssen, ziehen sie mindestens sieben Lagen warme Kleidung an. Es sind bereits einige Menschen, vor allem ältere, an Unterkühlung gestorben. Außerdem gibt es großflächig Berichte von kaputten Stromleitungen und Stromausfällen in etlichen Teilen der Region. Die Nationalgarde wurde entsandt um den Gebieten zu helfen, die am stärksten von diesem Sturm betroffen sind. Das Rote Kreuz bittet um Spenden von Nahrungsmitteln und Kleidung, die zu ihren Standorten geschickt werden können. Niemand weiß, wann dieser Sturm enden wird, aber wir beten für die Sicherheit aller, die darin gefangen sind. …_" Harry schaltete das Radio aus und seufzte. Es sah aus, als ob er für eine Weile mit Malfoy festsitzen würde.

„Was geht da vor sich?" fragte Draco.

„Ein Schneesturm, Malfoy. Sieht so aus, als müsstest du für ein paar Tage hier bleiben."

„Ich muss nach Hause!" jammerte Draco.

„Hör auf zu jammern, du großes Baby. Dir geht es gut hier. Wenn du jetzt nach draußen gehst, wirst du dich zu Tode frieren."

Wohl wissend, dass Harrys Worte wahr waren, seufzte Draco und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Wunderbar. Einfach wunderbar."

„Sieh, Malfoy. Ich mag die Vorstellung, dass du hier bist genauso wenig wie du. Also warum machen wir nicht das Beste aus der Situation und sind wenigstens freundlich zueinander", seufzte Harry und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. Er gähnte und fuhr mit den Händen durch sein zerzaustes Haar.

Draco sah ihn an und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch bemerkbar. Er realisierte gerade, dass er in Harrys Schlafzimmer war. Und Harry war halbnackt (wenn man das Tragen von Schlafanzughosen als halbnackt zählen konnte).

Draco konnte wie es schien seinen Blick nicht mehr von der glatten Haut und den Muskeln an Harrys Brustkorb, Armen und Bauch abwenden. Er leckte über seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen als sein Blick dem dunklen Pfad Haare von seinem Nabel bis unter den Bund seiner Hose folgte.

„Ich brauche eine Dusche", stotterte Draco und stand auf. Harry, sich der Erregtheit des anderen Mannes nicht bewusst, stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wo das Badezimmer und die Gäste-Handtücher sind." Er führte Draco zum Badezimmer und zog ein paar Badetücher heraus. „Möchtest du etwas Besonderes zum Frühstück?"

„Was du hast ist okay", meinte Draco, da er wollte, dass Harry sofort ging. Nickend ging Harry und gab Draco damit die dringend benötigte Privatsphäre.

Draco drehte das Wasser so kalt es nur ging und sprang hinein. Aber es brachte nichts um den Druck in seiner Leiste zu erleichtern.

„Verdammt!" stöhnte er. Er stellte die Temperatur etwas erträglicher ein und begann seinen Oberkörper einzuseifen. Seine Augen schlossen sich mit einem Seufzen als seine Hand seinen Schwanz umgriff. In seinem Kopf begannen sich Bilder von Harry abzuspielen, wie sich dieser ihm anschloss und mit seinen Händen über Dracos Körper fuhr. Draco stöhnte leicht und stellte sich vor, dass es Harrys Hände waren, die ihn streichelten und ihn vor Lust zittern ließen. Er stellte sich Harry vor, wie dieser auf seine Knie sank und Dracos Härte in seinen Mund nahm, die sensible Spitze leckte und seinen Sack massierte. „Fuck!" stöhnte Draco als er hart kam. Er stützte seinen Arm gegen die Wand und legte seinen Kopf in seine Ellenbeuge. Er ließ das Wasser seinen Samen wegwaschen als er versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Das war Dracos Geheimnis. Er hatte den Großteil seines sechsten und siebten Schuljahres Harry Potter begehrt. Und nun war er mit dem Idiot für weiß Merlin wie lange in einer einsamen Hütte mitten im Nirgendwo eingeschlossen.

„Warum ich?" fragte zu niemandem. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Malfoy? ", rief Harry.

„Was, Potter? "

„Bist du okay? Du bist schon seit fast einer Stunde da drin."

„Fein. Ich … ähm … bin eingeschlafen."

„Frühstück ist fertig, wenn dir danach ist."

„Ich werde in fünf Minuten unten sein, Harry." _Scheiße!_ Stöhnte Draco. Wie erwartet kam eine kurze Pause.

„Hast du mich gerade"

„Ja habe ich! Hör schon auf."

„Okay, Draco. Ertrink nur nicht in meiner Dusche. Ich steh' nicht darauf dir Mund-zu-Mund zu geben", kicherte Harry als er von der Tür wegging. _Scheiße!_ Stöhnte Draco erneut als ihm das Bild von Harry der ihn küsste in den Sinn kam.

„Ich bin so verdammt verloren." Er seufzte und wichste sich in kürzester Zeit zu einem weiteren Orgasmus.


	4. 7 Januar … immer noch

Kapitel 4 7. Januar … immer noch

Nachdem er sich ein zweites Mal gereinigt hatte, zog sich Draco an und ging nach unten zur Küche.

Er stand in der Tür und beobachtete Harry, wie dieser zwischen Herd und Tisch hin-und-herging. Der Tisch war, wie er bemerkte für zwei gedeckt und es waren bereits Pfannkuchen, Eier, Schinken und Toast darauf. Er schnupperte voller Erwartung.

Harry hörte ihn und drehte sich um strahlte mit einem breiten Lächeln an bevor er einen Krug Orangensaft und eine Kanne Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte.

„Du hast also gut geduscht?" fragte er.

„Jah. Danke."

„Nun ja setz' dich hin. Ich muss nur noch die Würstchen fertig machen und dann können wir essen." Harry wies auf einen Stuhl. „Hier ist Kaffee und Orangensaft falls du durstig bist."

„Kein Tee?"

„Der wurde mir über nachdem ich so lange auf Hogwarts war. Außerdem war er das einzige, was meine Tante und Onkel tranken."

„Oh", seufzte. Harry hörte die Enttäuschung dabei und seufzte unhörbar. Er ging in seinen Vorratsraum und griff in Dose im obersten Regalfach und nahm die Schachtel mit dem Zimt-Tee heraus, den er dort versteckt hatte.

Draco sah von einem Muggel-Sportmagazin auf, das er gelesen hatte als Harry eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor ihn stellte.

„Was ist das?" fragte Draco, das Zimtaroma kitzelte in seiner Nase.

„Tee."

„Ich dachte du hättest gesagt, dass du keinen hast?"

„Ich sagte, dass er mir über ist. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich keinen habe", erinnerte Harry ihn.

„Oh. Richtig." Draco nickte. Draco sah hinter ihn und sah den Rauch, der von der Pfanne auf dem Herd aufstieg. „Deine Würstchen verbrennen."

„Scheiße!" rief Harry und drehte sich zum Herd. Draco riskierte ein Lächeln bevor er an seinem Tee nippte.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch erreichte seine Ohren und er fröstelte in dem kalten Luftzug, der durch die Tür kam als Harry sie öffnete. Zeus stürmte schwanzwedelnd in die Küche. Draco beobachtete amüsiert wie Zeus Harry ansprang, seine Vorderpfoten auf die Schultern seines Herrchens setzte und sein Gesicht ableckte. Harry lachte mit kindischer Unbeschwertheit. Draco hatte Harry noch nie so glücklich und sorglos gesehen, außer wenn er auf seinem Besen saß. Er mochte es sehr.

„Nun ich hab' dir gesagt, dass es draußen eiskalt ist" lachte Harry seinen Begleiter an. Zeus wimmerte und leckte entschuldigend Harrys Kinn. „Schon gut du großes gelbes Baby. Ich mache dir etwas heiße Schokolade." Zeus bellte fröhlich und ging zu seinem Napf um zu fresse, während Harry die Teekanne erneut aufsetzte.

„Er trinkt heiße Schokolade? Ist das gesund?" fragte Draco. Harry sah ihn über die Schulter an. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte Draco, dass das unglaublich sexy war und er verschluckte sich beinah an seinem Tee, als er darüber nachdachte.

_Ich bin so verloren!_ Wiederholte er sich selbst.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihm täglich Schokolade gebe. Das ist eine Leckerei für ihn. Er erwartet es nicht und freut sich sehr darüber, wenn er sie bekommt." antwortete Harry.

In Rekordzeit hatte Harry Zeus' Schokolade und weitere Würstchen fertig, bevor sich endlich hinsetzte.

„Hau rein, Draco." lächelte Harry und gab ihm die Pfanne mit dem Rührei.

„Plebejer." stichelte Draco freundlich, bevor es sich etwas der Eier auf den Teller tat. Harry tat das gleiche und goss Ahornsirup darüber, sehr zu Dracos Horror.

„Was?" fragte Harry, als er sein Gesicht sah.

„Harry, du hast schon gemerkt, dass du dir gerade Ahornsirup auf deine Eier gekippt hast?"

„Jah. Ich esse sie nur so. Du solltest es auch mal probieren."

„Barbar."

Harry spießte etwas in Ahornsirup getauchtes Ei auf seine Gabel und hielt es Draco vor den Mund.

„Versuch es, Draco."

„Nein!"

„Feige?"

„Das hättest du wohl gern, Potter! Malfoys sind nicht feige."

„Dann probiere es." Harry grinste. „Ich fordere dich dazu heraus."

Dazu muss gesagt werden, dass ein Malfoy sich nie vor einer Herausforderung drückt.

Draco öffnete seinen Mund und Harry steckte ihm die Eier in den Mund. Das Gesicht verziehend, kaute Draco einen Moment bevor er sie schluckte. Harry sah ihn fragend an. Als Antwort nahm Draco den Ahornsirup und tat sich selbst etwas auf seine Eier. Harry grinste triumphierend.

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass du barbarisch bist, Harry."

„Man bräuchte einen Vergleich um das zu wissen, Draco" Harry grinste.

Sie aßen ihr Frühstück und sprachen darüber, was geschehen war seitdem Harry die Zauberwelt verlassen hatte. Draco brachte ihn auf den neuesten Stand über die Geschehnisse an der Schule und in London. Er hatte Neuigkeiten von denen er nichts wusste ob er sie Harry erzählen wollte, da er nicht wusste, wie der andere Mann reagieren würde. Das war der Hauptgrund, warum Hermine Draco zu Harry geschickt hatte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Harry, und schien Dracos Gedanken zu spüren.

„Ich muss dir etwas erzählen aber ich weiß nicht, wie du es auffassen wirst."

„Sag es mir schon. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn mir etwas verheimlicht wird. Dumbledore hat das getan, Snape hat das getan und manchmal sogar Lupin und es machte mich verrückt. Das ist der Grund warum ich nichts von der dummen Prophezeiung wusste, bis zu dem Fiasko in der Mysterienabteilung."

„Nun … okay. Ich hab dir nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt, warum Hermine mich zu dir geschickt hat."

Harry legte vorsichtig seine Gabel hin, sein Ausdruck war neutral.

„Ich verstehe. Also was ist der wahre Grund?"

„Der wahre Grund ist … Hermine und Ron werden nächsten Monat heiraten und würden dich gern dabei haben."

„Das ist toll. Ich wusste immer, dass sie zusammen gehören." Harry lächelte.

„Ähm … eigentlich..."

„Was?"

„Sie sind nicht zusammen, schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr."

„Aber du hast gerade gesagt, dass sie heiraten."

„Werden sie nur nicht sich."

Harry verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. Draco fand das bezaubernd.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Nun … sieh … Hermine und Ron bemerkten, dass sie nicht richtig zusammen waren und trennten sich kurz nachdem wir aus der Schule kamen. Sie haben andere gedatet und nun beide ihre Seelenpartner gefunden."

„Oh, schön für sie. Also wer sind die Glücklichen?"

Draco zögerte einen Moment.

„Du wirst Hermines Seelenverwandten nicht mögen."

„Warum nicht? Behandelt er sie gut?"

„Ja. Das tut er tatsächlich."

„Das ist alles, was zählt."

„Nun ja … du wirst ihn trotzdem nicht mögen."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mir erzählt, dass sie Snape heiratet." lachte Harry.

Draco starrte ihn an und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Harry verging das Lachen.

Draco nahm seine Augen nicht von ihm.

Harry nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände und stöhnte.

„Hab dir gesagt, dass du es nicht mögen wirst."

„Und was ist mit Ron?"

„Er heiratet ein Muggel-Mädchen, das ihm sein Bruder Bill vorgestellt hat."

„Eine Muggel?"

„Mm-hm." Draco nickte. „Oh keine Angst. Sie weiß alles über uns. Ihre Schwester ist Lehrerin in Beaubaxton."

„Ah" Harry nickt. Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Hermine und Snape. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er hatte Snape wahrscheinlich nicht so gut gekannt, wie er dachte.

Aber dann, Draco Malfoy, sein Erzfeind der Schule sechs Jahre lang, sah an seinem Küchentisch und aß mit ihm Frühstück.

„Leute verändern sich." murmelte er. Draco sah ihn an.

„Ja. Das tun sie." stimmte Draco zu.

„Du hast dich auch verändert, Draco. Das weiß ich."

„Danke, denke ich." Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, ehrlich. Du hättest mich heute früh ignorieren können, wie du es normalerweise machst und gehen können."

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Harry."

„Ich weiß! So hab ich es nicht gemeint!"

„Was zur Hölle hast du denn gemeint?"

„Du hättest meine Warnung missachten, trotzdem gehen können und wahrscheinlich dort draußen sterben. Aber das hast du nicht. Denkst du wirklich, dass du in der Schule auf meine Warnungen gehört hättest?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Nein", gab er zu. Er war erfreut, dass Harry merkte, dass sich sogar Draco verändern konnte. Vielleicht gab es doch Hoffnung.

„Ich bin froh, dass du auf mich gehört hast", sagte Harry dann und überraschte ihn damit.

„Warum?"

„Ich mag es irgendwie mit dir zu reden." antwortete Harry und seine Wangen färbten sich vor Scham rot. Draco biss sich auf die Wange, damit sich sein Grinsen nicht zeigte.

„Also was machst du hier, wenn du Spaß haben willst?" fragte er.

…

Draco bat in der Küche zu helfen und nach einer kurzen Diskussion ließ ihn Harry.

Danach führte Harry ihn in das Wohnzimmer damit sie es vor dem Feuer warm hatte. Harry zeigte ihm seine Büchersammlung und suchte eins aus, dass er gerade las. Er machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und begann zu lesen. Draco überflog die Titel und bemerkte, dass einige davon von jemandem namens „Harold Porter" geschrieben waren. Er nahm sich eins und las die Rückseite. Es sah aus wie eine dunkle Romanze über Vampire und Werwölfe. Fasziniert nahm er das Buch und setzte sich auf die andere Seite der Couch die Harry für sich beanspruchte.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Harry aufstand und in die Küche ging um ihnen ein paar Sandwichs zum Mittag zu machen. Er aß abwesend während er seine Nase ins Buch steckte. Harry erkannte das Buch, blieb aber still.

Es war Abend Draco endlich damit fertig war es zu lesen. Er ging zu Harry in die Küche wo dieser bereits Käsesandwichs und Bratkartoffeln machte.

„Hat dir das Buch gefallen?" fragte Harry ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ja es war aufregend. Die Beziehung zwischen Chloe und Marcus war faszinierend. Ihre Schwierigkeiten dabei den Hass ihrer Gesellschaftsschichten zu überwinden war wie bei Romeo und Julia, nur ohne die Todesszenen am Ende."

„Das ist was der Autor beabsichtigt hat." erwiderte Harry und gab Draco einen Teller und ein Glas Saft.

„Du kennst ihn?"

„Er ist mir vertraut." war Harrys kryptische Antwort. Draco spürte wie sein Herz in seinen Bauch fiel.

_Verdammt er hat einen Freund!_

„Wie ist er?" fragte er stattdessen und biss in sein Sandwich.

„Wer?"

„Harold Porter." seufzte Draco. _Ehrlich Harry, bist du so dumm?_

Wenn Harry gewusst hätte, an was Draco in dem Moment dachte, hätte er gelacht.

„Er ist ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger. Mag es nicht viel über sich selbst zu reden."

„Er klingt sehr interessant." Seufzte Draco irritiert.

„Er kann es sein, wenn er es möchte."

„Klingt nach Liebe, Potter." Er gab Harry sein leeres Glas und den Teller, damit es aufgewaschen und weggeräumt werden konnte.

„Oh nein: keine Liebe zwischen uns, Malfoy. Es ist mehr eine Hassliebe zwischen uns. Ich hasse ihn aber ich mag ihn."

„Ich verstehe."

„Wie auch immer ich habe etwas in meinem Büro zu tun bevor ich ins Bett gehe. Kommst du alleine klar?"

„Ich bin die letzten drei Jahre alleine klar gekommen. Ich denke eine Nacht wird mich nicht umbringen."

„Okay. Gute Nacht, Draco."

„Nacht, Harry." erwiderte er flüsternd

Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch in seinem Büro und schaltete seinen Computer an. Er klickte auf einen Ordner namens „Harold Porter" und öffnete eine der vielen Dateien darin.

Er hatte schon eine Weile eine Idee für ein neues Buch und es schien die richtige Zeit damit anzufangen. Seine Muse schien eine ganz neue Identität angenommen zu haben.

Ein Dokument mit leeren Seiten öffnete sich und er begann eine Zusammenfassung zu schreiben …

„_**Dylan McBride war der Typ Mensch der zuerst schoss und dann Fragen stellte. Als der aristokratische ansässige Vampir Carter Edwards auf unerwartete Weise in sein Leben trat veränderte sich seine Sichtweise. Während Dylan das Eis war, war Carter das Feuer. Die Kombination der beiden musste tödlich enden.**_

_**Jedoch hatte Dylan ein eigenes Rätsel, das gelöst werden wollt und das sich ganz um zwei kleine Wunden an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels drehte..."**_

Harry tippte bis weit in die Nacht hinein.

Er hatte fast zehn Kapitel fertig als die Sonne am Horizont aufging und er erschöpft auf dem Sofa, das in der Ecke des Zimmers stand einschlief. Zeus schlief neben ihm auf dem Boden.


	5. 8 Januar

Kapitel 5 8. Januar

Zum vierten Mal in zwei Tagen lief Hermine hin und her durch das Wohnzimmer. Sie war besorgt. Besorgt um Harry und besonders um Draco, von dem sie nichts gehört hatte, seitdem er gegangen war.

„Hermine setze dich, bevor du ein Loch in den Boden läufst." erklang eine tiefe sanfte Stimme hinter ihr. Sie wirbelte herum und blitzte ihren Verlobten an.

„Ich werde mich nicht hinsetzen, Severus. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Draco gut geht."

„Es geht ihm nicht gut, das weiß ich einfach!" Sie wurde richtig hysterisch so dass Severus das Einzige tat, was ihm einfiel. Als sie das nächste Mal an seinem Stuhl vorbei lief. Schnappte er sie sich, setzte sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er stieß mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund und sie stöhnte vor Verlangen. Er zog sich zurück und sie öffnete ihre verschleierten Augen um ihn anzusehen.

„Besser?" fragte er.

„Sehr." seufzte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Was werden wir tun Severus?"

„Wir warten einfach, mein liebes Kind. Draco kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, wie du gut weißt. Ich bin sicher, dass er irgendwo ist, wo es sicher und warm ist. Wenn er in der Lage wäre uns zu kontaktieren, würde er es tun."

„Ich weiß. Ich kann es nur nicht ändern mich dafür schuldig zu fühlen, dass ich ihn dort hinaus geschickt habe um Harry zu finden."

„Du hast ihn nicht gezwungen. Er wollte gehen."

„Was? Warum?"

„Ich denke, dass Draco mehr mit Mr. Potter vorhaben könnte, als er es zugibt..." Snape wartete nur einen Herzschlag bevor Hermine begriff, was er sagen wollte. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum er sie lieben gelernt hatte.

„Nun das ist interessant." Sie nickte.

„Allerdings", antwortete er. Jemand klopfte an der Tür zu ihrer Wohnung. „Sie können eintreten Mr. Weasley." Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron schoss in den Raum.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir bald von Draco hören werden." verkündete er. Hermine verließ ihren Platz in Snapes Schoß.

„Warum?"

„Mum hat es gerade von einem ihrer Cousins gehört, die sie in den Staaten hat. Es scheint, dass Draco in New York angekommen ist und mit dem Typ gefahren ist, der Harry seine Vorräte in die Berge bringt. Ich vermute er hat eine Hütte dort irgendwo. Kein Floh-Kamin oder Apparations-Punkt in der Nähe. Der ganze Weg mit Muggel-Transportwegen. Draco hat Harry gut erreicht aber er kann nicht weg von dort. Scheinbar wurde gestern ein Teil des Landes und einiger angrenzender Länder schon einem Schneesturm getroffen und es gibt keine Möglichkeit hinein oder hinaus zu kommen."

„Das erklärt warum ich nichts von Draco gehört habe." seufzte Hermine. „Also ist Draco sicher bei Harry?"

„Bei dem, was ich weiß, ja." Ron nickte. Auch Hermine nickt und einen Moment später begannen ihre Augen interessiert zu leuchten." Oh oh. Ich kenne diesen Blick."

„Was ist los?" fragte Severus.

„Ron, was ist mit dem Spiegel geschehen, den Harry dir im fünften Schuljahr gegeben hat?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Der liegt in den Tiefen meines Schulkoffers. Warum?"

„Denkst du, dass Harry die andere Hälfte noch hat?"

Ron Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich gehe ich hole ihn gleich. Professor Snape, dürfte ich ihren Kamin benutzen?"

„Bitte, Mr. Weasley." Ron ging zur Feuerstelle und war innerhalb eines Augenblicks verschwunden.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam er zurück und war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Staub bedeckt.

„Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Der blöde Koffer war auf dem Dachboden vergraben." Er gab den Spiegel an Hermine weiter, die ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab berührte. Der Spiegel wurde einen kurzen Augenblick lang dunkel und leuchtete dann hell auf. Sie sahen auf das Bild, das sich formte, das Bild von Harrys Schlafzimmer. Sie konnten Harry im Tiefschlaf auf seinem Bett sehen.

„Harry! Harry wach auf!" rief Hermine.

„_Harry! Harry wach auf!_" Stöhnend öffnete Harry seine Augen.

„Geh weg Hermine, es ist zu früh."

„_Wach auf du Idiot!"_ kam Rons Stimme.

„Verschwinde Ron!" murmelte Harry verschlafen und dachte, dass er zurück in der Schule war.

„_Mr. Potter bringen Sie mich nicht dazu Hauspunkte für Ihre Frechheit abzuziehen!"_ erklang Snapes Stimme.

„Okay, nun weiß ich, dass ich träume. Ich habe gerade nicht Snape gehört", murmelte Harry und wurde langsam wach.

„_Harry!"_ kam erneut Hermines Stimme. Es kam aus der Nähe seines Büros. Er setzte sich auf und sah auf den Spiegel, den er dort aufgehängt hatte. Wo er sonst nur seine Reflektion gesehen hatte, starrte er nun auf die projektierten Bilder von Ron, Hermine und Professor Snape.

„Oh verfluchte Scheiße!" stöhnte Harry und fiel zurück in sein Kissen.

„_Auch schön dich zu sehen, du Trottel!"_ lachte Ron. Harry setzte sich wieder auf.

„Ich wette das war Hermines Idee, oder? Ihr könnt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen, wie ich euch gebeten hatte, oder?"

„_Ich weiß Harry und es tut mir leid aber ich war besorgt um dich",_ erwiderte Hermine „Das waren wir alle."

„Und ich habe euch mit der letzten Eule mitgeteilt, dass es mir gut geht. Ich lebe mein Leben, wie ich es will."

„_Aber wir vermissen dich, Harry. Wir vermissen unseren besten Freund." _erklärte Ron. Harry spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

„Ich vermisse euch auch, Leute", gab er leise zu. „Aber ich komme nicht dorthin zurück. Ich bin zu ersten Mal in meinem Leben glücklich."

„_Das verstehe ich, Harry. Ich denke ich habe es am Tag nach deiner Abreise verstanden."_ gestand Hermine.

„Warum reitet ihr dann ständig darauf herum, dass ich zurückkommen soll?"

„_Ich glaube ich habe es zu meinem Vorteil nutzen wollen, dass du immer auf mich gehört hast. Es tut mir leid."_

„Mir auch. Aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass mein Leben endlich mir gehört und ich glücklich bin. Ich will nicht dorthin zurückkehren."

„_Nicht einmal für die Hochzeiten Ihrer zwei besten Freunde?"_ fragte Professor Snape ohne Bosheit in der Stimme.

„Sie wollen mich dabei haben, Professor?" Harry war geschockt.

„_Mr. Potter, da sie kein Schüler mehr sind, trifft dieser Titel nicht mehr für mich zu. Und zu Ihrer Frage: Hermines Glück bedeutet mir mehr als ich es mir je habe träumen lassen. Wenn sie Sie dabei haben möchte, will ich das auch. Ende der Diskussion."_

„_Und du musst Natalie kennen lernen, Kumpel!"_ grinste Ron.

„Okay. Ich werde da sein. Schickt mir die Details."

„_Harry geht es dir dort wirklich gut? Wir haben von dem Schneesturm gehört."_ fragte Hermine.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich habe genug Holz und Vorräte. Zeus leistet mir Gesellschaft."

„_Zeus? Wer zum Teufel ist Zeus?"_ fragte Ron.

„_Ron, ich habe dir erzählt, dass Harry einen Hund hat."_ Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh, richtig." meinte Ron.

„_Mr. Potter-"_

„Mr. Snape, bitte. Sie heiraten meine beste Freundin. Ich denke das berechtigt sie mich 'Harry' zu nennen."

„_Ich denke da kann ich es dir erlauben mich 'Severus' zu nennen."_ seufzte Snape. Er zuckte zusammen als Hermine warnend auf seinen Fuß trat. _„Was zu Hölle? Ich war nur nett!"_

„_Deine Vorstellung von Nettigkeit lässt sehr zu wünschen übrig."_ Sie lächelte und küsste seine Wange.

„_Wie ich schon sagte, ist Draco bei dir?"_ fragte Snape.

„Ja. Er wollte gestern gehen aber ich habe ihn nicht gelassen."

„_Wenn du ihn aus seinem Schlaf wecken könntest, würde ich gern mit ihm sprechen."_

„Sicher." Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er im Adamskostüm ins Bett gegangen war. „Ähm … würde ihr euch bitte umdrehen Leute?"

„_Warum?"_ Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil ich nicht denke, dass du willst, dass deine Frau die Intimzone eines anderen Mannes außer dir sieht." erwiderte Harry und grinste als er sah, wie Snapes Gesicht errötete. Die drei drehten sich schnell um. Harry schnappte seinen Morgenmantel, schmiss ihn sich über und band ihn straff fest als er ging um Draco zu holen.

Draco hatte gerade einen sehr erotischen Traum, der Schlagsahne und Schokoladensirup beinhaltete und Harry, der dieses von verschiedenen Teilen seines Körpers leckte.

„Draco!" erklang Harrys Stimme.

„Mmmm, Harry, genau hier!" stöhnte Draco.

„Draco!" Rief Harry lauter.

„Leck mich Harry, lass mich kommen." stöhnte Draco erneut.

„Gott verdammt Draco, wach verflucht noch mal auf!" brüllte Harry beinahe.

Draco erwachte keuchend, sein Schwanz stach praktisch ein Loch in das Laken unter ihm. Harry stand mit rotem Gesicht neben seinem Bett.

„Was?" schnappte Draco um die Scham zu verbergen, die er darüber fühlte, dass er dabei erwischt wurde, wie er über Harry träumte.

„Snape will mit dir sprechen."

„Snape ist hier?"

„Nein. Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich einen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel besitze und Hermine hat mich darüber kontaktiert. Er wartet auf dich also steh auf." Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging weg, jedoch nicht, bevor Draco einen Blick auf die schlanken, Quidditch-geformten Oberschenkel werfen konnte als sein Morgenmantel verrutschte.

_Ich bin so verloren! _Lamentierte Draco und kletterte aus seinem Bett.

„Fuck!" stöhnte Harry sanft als er in seine Hand kam. Er hatte sich in das Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss eingeschlossen nachdem er Draco geweckt hatte und sich die letzten zehn Minuten einen runter geholt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Draco sexuell an ihn dachte und es war hart nicht nach seinen gegenwärtigen Gefühlen zu handeln.

„Ich mag in der Schule in ihn verschossen gewesen sein, aber daraus kann jetzt nichts mehr werden. Überhaupt nichts." Hörbar seufzend säuberte er sich und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Draco saß auf seinem Bett und redete immer noch mit Snape.

Draco starrte Harry in die Augen.

„Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Draco.

„Mir geht es gut, warum?"

„Dein Gesicht ist so verschwitzt."

„Stand zu nah am Kamin", log er. Er griff sich schnell Wechselkleidung und ging duschen.


	6. 8 Januar … immer noch

Kapitel 6 8. Januar … immer noch

Harry hatte fast den ganzen Tag gearbeitet und ignorierte dabei seine Bedürfnisse und ignorierte Draco. Letzterer wurde ärgerlich, dass er ignoriert wurde. Er konnte es nicht leiden als sie in der Schule waren und er hasste es nun da er aufrichtige Liebe für den dunkelhaarigen Mann spürte.

Draco stand vor der verschlossenen Tür von Harrys Büro und rang mit sich ob er klopfen oder einfach hineingehen sollte.

Er wusste, dass Harry seine Privatsphäre viel bedeutete und würde sich miserabel fühlen, wenn Harry wütend auf ihn wäre.

Am Ende siegte seine gute Erziehung und sein gesunder Menschenverstand über die rücksichtslose Dummheit und er klopfte höflich.

„Es ist offen!" erklang die verwirrte Antwort. Tief durchatmend ergriff er die Türklinke und öffnete die Tür.

Harrys Arbeitszimmer war ganz und gar nicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Er hatte jede Menge Rot und Gold erwartet und bunt karierte Möbel.

Stattdessen sah es seinem eigenen Büro zu Hause sehr ähnlich. Harrys Schreibtisch war aus dunklem Mahagony, der Stuhl auf dem er saß war aus schwarzen Leder und sah wahnsinnig bequem aus. Das Zweiersofa vor dem Kamin besaß die gleiche Farbe wie der Schreibtischstuhl und an der gesamten Wand stand Regal über Regalen mit Büchern.

Als er die Titel überflog sah er, dass etwa zehn davon Bücher von Harold Porter waren.

"Was ist, Draco?" fragte Harry und sah von seinem Rechner auf.

Dracos Herz machte einen lustigen kleinen Sprung, als er seinen Namen aus Harrys Mund hörte.

„Ich denke wir müssen reden, Potter."

„Ich bin beschäftigt." schnappte Harry zurück und sah wieder auf seinen Monitor.

„Verdammt, Harry!" schnappte Draco verärgert.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!"

„Nein ich werde mich nicht verpissen, Potter! Du hast mich den ganzen verdammten Tag ignoriert und das macht mich verrückt!"

"Du magst es nicht ignoriert zu werden, oder?"

„Nein! Ich hasse es, verdammt!"

„Nun ja, zu schade, dass ich gerade beschäftigt bin. Jetzt verpiss dich!" Harry tippte weiter. Dunkel knurrend ging Draco um den Tisch herum, packte Harrys Shirt und zog ihn herum um ihn anzusehen.

„Was zum Teufel, Malfoy?" fauchte Harry. Seine Augen waren dunkel voller Wut und noch etwas anderem.

„Ich liebe dich, du verdammter Arsch!"schnappte Draco bevor er seine Lippen gegen Harrys presste-

Der Kuss war zumindest intensiv. Da war nur Hitze, Wut und Leidenschaft. Dann legte Harry seine Hände an Dracos Wangen und seinen Kopf zu drehen und der Kuss veränderte sich. Er war sanft und voller Liebe aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich.

Als der Kuss vorüber war, waren beide knallrot und hatten geschwollene Lippen.

Die starrten sich gegenseitig an, geschockt von dem, was gerade geschehen war.

„Draco" flüsterte Harry und sein Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust.

„Harry. I-Ich habe nicht Fuck!" stotterte Draco und trat schnell zurück- Draco war von seinem eigenen Handeln beängstigt. Das Letzte was er wollte, war Harry einen weiteren Grund zu geben ihn zu hassen. Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, drehte sich Draco auf dem Absatz um und rannte davon.

Ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigene Sicherheit rannte Draco nach draußen, mitten in den Sturm der immer noch tobte. Die beißende Kälte und Nässe drang sofort in seinen Körper ein, aber er rannte trotzdem weiter.

Nach einer Meile überwältigte ihn schließlich die Kälte und er sank zu Boden. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen bevor sein Kopf den Schnee berührt hatte.

Harry beobachtete wie Draco aus dem Zimmer rannte und dachte, dass dieser sich einen Platz suchen würde, wo er sich verstecken konnte. Er rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass Draco mit nicht als der Kleidung die er an hatte aus dem Haus laufen würde.

„Draco! Warte!" schrie Harry. Draco schien ihn nicht zu hören. „Scheiße!"

Er kletterte schnell in seinen Schneeanzug und achtete darauf einige Decken und Kleidung für den Notfall für Draco mitzunehmen. Zeus bellte ihn an.

„Nein Junge. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich dort draußen und es wird dunkel. Ich kann ihn allein schneller finden." erklärte Harry seinem Haustier. Zeus wimmerte und trat mit einer Tatze gegen Harrys Stiefel. „Ja ich werde vorsichtig sein." Zeus bellte erneut. „Ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn ich ihn finde aber ich versichere dir, dass ich ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lasse." Trotz des Ernstes der Lage kicherte Harry.

Er setzte sich seine Schneebrille auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die immer dunkler werdende Nacht.

Mit Hilfe seiner inneren Magie fand er Draco in einer kleinen Rinne etwa eine Meile von seinem Haus entfernt. Er sah die fast blaue Haut und tastete schnell nach dem Puls. Er war spürbar aber nur sehr schwach.

"Du Idiot!" zischte Harry, hob den Mann schnell auf seine Arme und ging zurück zum Haus.

Er zog den Blonden schnell aus, bevor er Draco in sein eigenes Bett legte und beeilte sich als Draco unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Er entzündete ein Feuer, ging sicher, dass es erdrückend heiß wurde und entledigte sich dann seiner eigenen Kleidung. Mit dem Wissen, dass Draco an Unterkühlung litt, kletterte er neben ihn und umarmte mit seinem schlanken Körper den blassen vor ihm. Dabei nutzte er seine natürliche Körperwärme und seine Magie um Draco zu heilen. Dann betete er zu allen Göttern, die auf ihn hören wollten, dass diese Dracos Leben retten sollten.


End file.
